


House Guest

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: 18x07, follow up to Admission, honestly this is like pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Later as she fell asleep on his chest, his arm around her, her hand on his stomach, their legs tangled together and her hair tickling his chin, he realized that having a houseguest wasn't as bad as he thought. As long as that houseguest was Ellie, everything was perfect.Follow-up to Admission
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are from Admission,

_ “I couldn’t accept your invitation for dinner because I had kinda already made reservations for us for tonight.” A smile broke across her face and she leaned in, kissing him gently. _

_ “Well. aren’t you just full of surprises.”  _

_ “Well, the night is still young.” He sent her a smirk and she was transported back to a jail cell almost a year ago, his words sending a tingle through her now just as they did back then.  _

_ “Yes it is.” With a smile she pulled on his tie, effectively pulling him against her as she kissed him passionately.  _

_ They may have been late to their reservations but neither could care. After a year of almost being together, they were finally both where they needed to be and nothing was going to stop them now.  _

Throughout dinner they couldn't help but share small touches and heated looks, both ready for what tonight would bring. When they were almost finished with the main course Ellie traced her finger over the back of his hand and leaned over, placing one hand high on his thigh while she whispered in his ear.

"Go pay the waiter. Let's leave." Swallowing hard he could only nod, waiving the waiter down for the check and handing over more than enough cash to cover their bill. As soon as he walked away he turned to face Ellie, pulling her in for a quick but deep kiss. Pulling away, he smirked at the blush on her cheeks. 

"Let's get out of here Babe." Smiling, she let Nick take her hand and lead her out of the restaurant. 

The ride back to his place was filled with roaming hands, each move of her hand on his thigh making him press harder on the gas pedal while his hand on her knee made her glad she had removed the leggings she was wearing earlier. As soon as his Jeep was in park Nick jumped out, running around to open Ellie's door and grabbing her hand to help her down. When the door shut behind her he backed her against it, attacking her mouth with his. They were just starting to deepen the kiss when the horn from a passing car broke them apart. After taking a moment to catch their breath he wordlessly grabbed her hand, leading her inside. With her hands roaming across his back and chest, it took him a couple tries to get his keys out, almost dropping them once, before finally he was finally able to unlock the door.

As soon as they were inside his apartment and had shed their jackets he picked her up, sitting her on the kitchen island. Before he could kiss her again she grabbed his tie, pulling him between her legs.

“Ya know, I think you look really good in a tie. But I think you look better without it.” Ellie smirked as Nick’s eyes widened. He was still getting used to this flirty side of Ellie but he loved every minute of it. Her fingers worked quickly to get rid of his tie, tossing it to the side as soon as it was loosened and moving her hands under his suit jacket, effectively sliding it off of his shoulders. Shaking himself out of his shock he kissed her again, his hands going to her now-bare thighs and pushing her dress up as high as it would go. His lips started trailing down her neck as his hands found the thin straps at her hips. With a smirk he tugged hard on the material, causing a loud rip to echo across the room. 

“Ni-ck!” Her tone went from annoyed to full of pleasure as his right hand moved between her legs and ran a finger over her teasingly. 

“Thought you’d look better without them.” He smirked before adding another finger and running them over her again. “Mmm. So wet for me Ellie.” His thumb soon found her clit and she threw her head back as he pressed down with his thumb while his fingers entered her. As his fingers went deeper she gripped his hair, moving his head back up to hers. Looking into her eyes, Nick could tell she was close and leaned forward, kissing her again as he curled his fingers and hit a spot that had her climaxing instantly. She let out a moan into his mouth, making his dick harder, and he knew he had to move them into the bedroom before he embarrassed himself. Never breaking the kiss he moved closer, ready to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom when she wrapped her legs around him tightly, keeping him in place. Her hands moved from his arms to his belt between them and he pulled back slightly, a curious look in his eyes.

“I’m tired of waiting.” A growl escaped him as she unbuttoned his pants, sliding them and his boxers down just enough to free him before wrapping her hand around his shaft. Taking the hint he stepped forward, letting her guide him into her. Giving her a moment to adjust he kissed her hard, one hand digging into the bare skin of her hip where her dress was bunched up while the other tangled in her hair. 

Needing to feel more of him, Ellie’s hands trailed from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt, trying and failing to unbutton them until eventually she pulled hard, the buttons popping off in every direction but neither one caring as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet. Not wanting to be one upped he slid his hands up her body, pulling her dress off of her and throwing it across the room. Before he could undo her bra she stopped him. 

“Nick,” her eyes flicked down to where they were joined, “move.”

“As you wish Babe.” True to his word he started moving then, causing Ellie to throw her head back and dig her nails into his biceps at the feeling. Unable to resist her neck he leaned over, kissing the spot below her ear before sucking on it lightly, sure to leave a hickey in its place. 

Feeling Nick’s lips start to trail down to her chest she reached behind her, unhooking her bra and sliding it off, tossing it behind her, not caring that it landed in the sink. 

Taking advantage of her newly exposed skin his lips moved to her breasts, kissing one then the other, before taking one in his mouth. Bringing his hand up to the other one, he simultaneously pinched and sucked, feeling her clenching around him as her orgasm hit and she let out a moan of his name. 

Coming down from her high she rested her forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily into his neck. Feeling her hot breath on his skin he let out a moan and knew he really had to get them to the bedroom. Sliding his hands under her thighs he picked her up, causing her to squeal in surprise. Carefully stepping out of his pants and boxers he carried her to his room, laying her back on the bed. She let out a whimper at the loss of him but didn’t have to wait long as he moved down her body, giving her a firm lick and sucking on her clit, causing her back to arch in pleasure. 

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he teased her with gentle touches as he kissed up her body, finally reaching her mouth. Ellie moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and reached down, teasing his dick with her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. At her teasing he bit her lip, soothing it with his tongue before finally letting up with his hand. 

Following his lead she stopped her ministrations, moving her hand to his ass and digging her nails into the skin as he entered her again. Sensing he was on the verge of an orgasm, Ellie used all of her strength to roll them over, sitting up on him and bracketing his hips with her knees. Feeling herself getting close she ran a hand slowly down her torso and to her clit, smirking at Nick’s eyes following her every move as she circled it with her thumb. 

On the edge, Nick was ready to flip them back over and take control again when Ellie circled her hips and leaned over, causing him to hit a new spot that had her unraveling in seconds. Feeling her clenching around him, he followed her over the edge quickly, moaning out her name as she collapsed on top of him. She laid there for a few minutes as she caught her breath until suddenly his words from earlier in the day came rushing back to her and she started to climb off of him, wincing at the loss. 

“Hey hey hey.” Nick reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sitting on the bed next to him she pulled the covers up to cover her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

“I uh, I was gonna head home.” She glanced down, picking at her loose thread on the blanket. Looking at her in shock Nick laid his hand on her knee that was peaking out, rubbing his thumb over it. 

“Ellie, stay. I want you to stay.” He scooted closer to her then, his hand grabbing hers and bringing it up to kiss the back of it. 

“Are uh, are you sure? I know you’re not the biggest fan of house guests.” Rolling his eyes playfully he tugged her down, making her fall to his side. 

“Of course I’m sure. And it’s you Ellie, and I love you.” Smiling, she snuggled into him. 

“Good. Because I love you too. And I really didn’t want to go home.” With a smirk he pulled her flush against him, kissing her deeply. 

Later as she fell asleep on his chest, his arm around her, her hand on his stomach, their legs tangled together and her hair tickling his chin, he realized that having a houseguest wasn't as bad as he thought. As long as that houseguest was Ellie, everything was perfect. 


End file.
